urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Devices series
The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare, author of The Mortal Instruments. NEWS! – [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2015/05/new-cover-art-for-cassandra-clares-infernal-devices-trilogy New Cover Art for Cassandra Clare’s Infernal Devices Trilogy! | Tor.com] (MAY 13, 2015) Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Young Adult / Historical UF / Clockwork elements It is written for any age—it's more mature story-telling than The Mortal Instruments. Series Description or Overview ✥ The series follows Tessa Gray, an orphaned teenage girl who discovers she has the power to shapeshift, but doesn't bear a mark that shows she is a warlock, and abilities that plunge her into a world she never knew existed. She will have to learn to master them if she wants to find her brother Nate and she will have to forge an alliance with Shadowhunters if she wants to survive in this dangerous world. ~ Wikipedia ✥ The series takes place in London England, a short time after the peace treaties between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. As Shadowhunters consider themselves superior or purer than Downworlders or demons, they may have no qualms about killing either. The first book in The Infernal Devices is entitled Clockwork Angel and begins the story of Tessa Gray, an orphan teenage girl who is looking for her brother Nathaniel Gray, who has disappeared, and seeks her true identity. Her search plunges her into a world she never knew existed, and reveals talents she never knew she had. She will have to learn to master them if she wants to find her brother, and must forge an alliance with Shadowhunters if she wants to survive in this dangerous world. Many of the family names of the Shadowhunters used in The Mortal Instruments are first introduced in this series. Another character in The Infernal Devices, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, also plays a part in this series. As Tessa Gray is drawn deeper into the Shadow world, and goes on the quest of finding her brother, she falls in love with two Shadowhunters–but when it comes to choosing one, trouble begins to brew and suspense finds its way into her life. She will have to learn to hide her feelings if she hopes to survive. However, as her heart rages for love but her mind is bent on saving her brother. ~ Wikipedia Lead's Species * Human / Warlock (The warlock part is speculated on through most of the series) Primary Supe * Shadowhunters (Nephillim) What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative mainly from the perspectives of Tessa Gray and Will Herondale, and occasionally others like Charlotte. Books in Series The Infernal Devices Trilogy: # Clockwork Angel (2009) # Clockwork Prince (2011) # Clockwork Princess (2013) ~ Final book Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels, Guides * The Shadowhunter's Codex - Guide to the Shadow Hunter World * The Infernal Devices: Manga (3 books) * Mortal Instruments ~ The Infernal Devices is a Prequel to M.I. * Dark Artifices — sequel series to The Mortal Instruments Note: The Infernal Devices is complete at three volumes. There is also a planned sequel series to the Mortal Instruments taking place on the West Coast—writing will begin on this one first. There has been hints of a possible sequel series to the Infernal Devices involving the off-spring of this seires to fit afer this series and before Mortal Instruments. Also, Cassandra Clare and Holly Black are collaborating on a 5 book YA series called the The Magisterium Series. Book Trailers *▶ Watch the Clockwork Angel Trailer - YouTube *▶ Clockwork Angel Trailer - YouTube *CLOCKWORK PRINCE TRAILER - YouTube *▶ CLOCKWORK PRINCESS trailer - YouTube Other Series by Author onsite * Mortal Instruments * Dark Artifices series * Infernal Devices series * Last Hours series World Building Setting Shadow Hunter Headquarter in an alternate 1878 London. Places: * The London Institute: The Shadowhunter Institute located in Victorian London, a place of refuge and camaraderie and, sometimes war. The institute is run by Charlotte and Henry Branwell. The main protagonists all reside here. (link) * Blackfriars Bridge: favorite place of Jem Carstairs; shared this with Tessa Gray in hopes of soothing her frustrations, that's when he knew he loved her; one of their favorite memories despite being attacked by automatons. It's the place Jem and Tessa met annually for decades. (link) * Dark House: house of the Dark Sisters, Mrs. Black and Mrs. Dark, in London, just off Whitechapel High Street—where they kept Tessa Gray prisoner for months and taught her how to change shapes. It is also the site of slaughtered humans to make automatons. (link) * Devil Tavern: pub for Downworlders and the rare Nephilim; hidden by glamour to appear as a bank. (link) * Green Man Inn: an inn in England, somewhere in or around Staffordshire. It is a well-known Downworld way station, its staff Sighted and aware of the Shadow World. (link) * London, England: The place where it all takes place. Where the Shadowhunters are, where all the action takes palce. (link) * Mortmain's: Mortmain's company that manufactures cogs and clockworks—pieces of which were found at Dark House where they were used to make automatons. Charlotte and Henry go to speak with him about Nathanie who is missing and was employed by him. * York Institute: The lesser Shadowhunter Institute located in York and run by the vengeful Benedict Lightwood, where the London Shadowhunters discover a haunting secret. (link) * Idris: the Shadowhunter home country, a sanctuary hidden from the mundanes, given to them by the Angel Raziel. Its capital, and only city, is Alicante. (link) * Cadair Idris: Mountain near Will and Cecily's home. * Ravenscar Manor: Will and Cecily's home. Given to their parents by Mortmain. (link) * Chiswick House: Lightwood family country home just outside 1800s London proper. (link ) * Silent City: base of operations of the Silent Brothers. It is an extensive and complex city of levels and chambers; the Silent City can be reached through one of a number of entrances scattered around the world. (link) * The Gard: is the official meeting place of the Clave where the Law is made and debated and the home of the Consul and Inquisitor. Before the creation of the Portal, there used to be entrances throughout the world, such as Westminster Abbey, reached through a secret passageway in the Pyx Chamber. ~ (link) * Highgate: the area of London where that is the location of a mansion in which Mrs. Dark hid after she escaped—where Will and Jem are sent by Mortmain in an anonymous tip, leaving Tessa alone at the Institute. (link) ~ The Infernal Devices locations - The Shadowhunters' Wiki Supernatural Elements Nephilim, angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, faeries, magic users, magic blades, magic objects, Automatons, necromancy, changeling, Ouroboros, portal, 'Glossary': * Adamas: Adamas is an heavenly metal found beneath Idris used to make tools for Shadowhunters. They are forged by the Iron Sisters, the only ones capable of handling the material. (link) * Angel Raziel: Raziel is the patron angel of the Shadowhunters. (link) * Automatons: magic-infused mechanical creatures (link) * Book of the White: spell book—one of the most powerful volumes on supernatural work; the warlock John Shade was using it for necromancy in his attempts to perfect his clockwork army; confiscated by Shadowhunters in a raid; (link) * Codex: Shadowhunters' book— * Demon Pox: also known as astriola, is a rare but debilitating disease that affects Shadowhunters and is caused by sexual contact with demons. It is not yet proven to be real but is believed by some. Specifically, William Herondale. (link) * Downworlder: A term used by Nephilim to address mythical creatures e.g werewolf, vampire, fairy, shapeshifter, warlock (link) * Electrum: an alloy of gold and silver that can be found naturally in the earth—considered a good conductor of magic. Shadowhunters are known to use electrum on some of their weapons against demons. Henry Branwell laced the fabric of Jessamine's parasol with electrum. (link) * Greater Demon: term used by Shadowhunters to refer to demons of significant power and intelligence compared to their lesser counterparts. Greater Demons have some aspects in common: human-level intelligence, personalities, and names. They are considered the upper class in the demonic hierarchy. The greatest of Greater Demons were originally angels who fell from Heaven. (link) * Iratze: A healing rune used placed on the skin of a Shadowhunter after being wounded. (link) * Ifrits: warlocks who are incapable of performing magic. Ifrits are easily distinguished from warlocks because of their demon marks: red skin and taloned hands. During the Victorian era in London, ifrits ran drug dens, selling primarily demon drugs, faerie powders, and warlock spices. (link) * Magister: title of the arch-nemesis, Axel Mortmain, of the Shadowhunters. * Mundane: The term Nephilim and Downworlders call humans. * Marax demon summoned: summoned by a mortal playing in the spirit realm. * Necromancy: a type of death magic—it's what Mrs Dark was attempting to use to raise her sister from the dead when she was found by Will & Jem. * Parabatai: A "blood brother" of the Nephilim. Shadowhunters are not required to take the parabatai vows with another shadowhunter, but if they do, the bonds are life-long and never perish (even when their parabatai partner dies). Two Shadowhunters may agree to become parabatai, and thus vow to always fight together and protect the other in battle and in life. The sacred vows of parabatai bind the two in such a way that they are more physically and mentally aware of each other during battle, thus giving them a mechanical advantage over their adversary. There are some runes that can ONLY be applied to a Shadowhunter by his parabatai, so Shadowhunters without a parabatai cannot use those runes. (link) * Ouroboros: ancient symbol—image of a snake eating its tale. This symbol was seen on the latest demon-imbued model of the infernal devices. * Portals: a magical means of transportation used by Shadowhunters—They were invented through a collaboration between Henry Branwell and Magnus Bane. (link) * Pyxis: A Box which contains the spirit of demons. (link) * Seraph Blades: The weapon choice of Nephilim. (link) * Sight: some mundanes have the ability to see the Nephillim and the Shadow World. They often work for the Shadowhunters as paid and respected servants, who are oftern trained to fight along with the Shadowhunters. * Shadowhunters: society of nephilim (that is, the offspring of angels and humans) charged with the duty of protecting humanity from Downworlders at any cost. (link) * Shax Demon: type that would drag a victim to its lair and lay eggs in her skin while she was still alive. * Stele: The blade used by Shadowhunters to apply runes to their skin. (link) :* The Infernal Devices - The Shadowhunters' Wiki 'Groups & Organizations': * Pandemonium Club: A club for mundanes with an interest in magic/downworld. It is run by De Quincy, a vampire, and other downworlders. — It is an organization comprised of downworlders and mundanes. They are well known in the nephilim world for breaking the Accords, but there is never enough evidence for them to get in trouble. They like to keep affluent mundanes in their midst to help fund the organization. They rope in these people by showing them basic magic, getting them high/drunk on demon and faerie substances, and allowing them to win while they gamble. They also run hostels for mundanes with peculiar preferences. (link) * The Clave: The authority for Shadowhunters/Nephilium around the world. In England it is known as the Enclave and in America it is the Conclave (link) * Silent Brothers: They are a very elite group of very old shadowhunters that are very wise and good at healing very bad demon injuries that an iratze cannot heal, they can also search your memories to find information that you may not know is there. (link) * Iron Sisters: The Iron Sisters are just like the Silent Brother but they do not heal or deal with medicines, the Iron Sisters are the ones who create all the sraph blades that the shadowhunters use out of pure adamas. (link) World ✥ Tessa awakes in the London Institute after being rescued by Will from the Dark Sisters. She learns it is the headquarters of the city's secret peacekeepers, a group of part-human/part-angel beings known as Shadowhunters or Nephilim. Shadowhunters are heavily tattooed warriors. They are able to conceal themselves with a magic called glamours. They're mandated to protect the city from demons and other supernatural dangers. Charlotte, the head of the Institute, explains that Downworlders are people like vampires, werewolves, fairies and warlocks, who are at least part supernatural. Not all Downworlders are enemies of the Shadowhunters, but it is the Nephilim's job to monitor their activities. While it's unclear exactly what Tessa is, Charlotte explains that the girl's shape-shifting ability means she's a Downworlder. Tessa meets the other inhabitants of the Institute, including Charlotte's husband, Henry; a reluctant and snobbish Shadowhunter named Jessamine; and a sickly young man named Jem. Jessamine, Jem and Will are all orphans under the care of the Institute until the age of 18. Servants like Sophie, Thomas and Agatha are humans (or "mundanes") with the gift of Sight who assist the Nephilim. When Tessa and Will describe what they've seen in their dealings with the Dark Sisters, Charlotte assures them that the Nephilim will investigate. She also invites Tessa to stay with them for protection, promising to help locate her brother. The Dark Sisters are part of a group that includes mundanes and Downworlders called the Pandemonium Club. Members are not only involved in drinking, gambling and prostitution, but they delve into the world of magic and the occult. Charlotte and Henry pay a visit to a mundane named Mortmain, for whom Nate (Tessa's missing brother) once worked. Mortmain admits to being a member of the Pandemonium Club and to having introduced Nate to it as well. Mortmain's company makes cogs, the type Will found in the Dark Sisters' home. He admits that a powerful Downworlder came to him looking for cheap machinery. Hesitantly, he names de Quincey, a vampire who has supposedly been an ally to the Shadowhunters. The Shadowhunters become convinced de Quincey is the one whom the Dark Sisters called the Magister. More evidence is found that the Magister has already begun creating an army of automatons to destroy them. From ''The Codex: They are descended from an archangel named Raziel. The black runic marks cut into their skin with a stylus-like tool are written in the language of heaven. The marks provide different kinds of protection including healing and concealing. the Shadowhunters draw healing runes on each other's bodies and their injuries vanish. Raziel gave the Shadowhunters powerful magic objects called the Mortal Instruments, including a tiny piece of land that humans couldn't enter called Idris. The Codex says vampires and werewolves are humans infected with demon disease. Warlocks are the offspring of humans and demons. It tells how vampires employ subjugates, mundanes who swear themselves to the service of and provide blood to their vampire masters. Tessa reads about the Accords, a historic treaty between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders in which they agree to fight demons as their common foe. Groups such as Night Children (vampires), Lilith's children (warlocks), Fairies and Moon's Children were all present at the signing. Will likes a London street filled with gambling halls, opium dens and brothels. Many such establishments are run or frequented by Downworlders. Downworlders often draw humans into their card games and trick them so the mundanes will be forced into servitude to pay their debts. The Pandemonium Club is one such establishment with an emphasis on occult activities. Members use demon drugs and summon demons and spirits. The Magister invents an army of mechanical creatures to fight the Shadowhunters. One such creature warns the Nephilim to beware; it says their angel cannot protect them against that which neither God nor the Devil has made, an army born of neither heaven nor hell. The creatures are covered in skin that has been harvested from dead human bodies like those found in the Dark Sisters' house. It was rumored the Dark Sisters would pay handsomely for bodies of dead mundanes. The Magister plans to animate the automatons using a binding spell to infuse them with demonic energy. Mortmain is surprised by the physical appearance of the Shadowhunters, because he says the Nephilim in the Bible were hideous monsters. He tells them he is a long-time student of the occult. — More: Thriving Family Protagonist ✥ 'Tessa Gray' has spent the first sixteen years of her life being overprotected by her aunt after the death of her parents in a carriage accident when she was three. She lives almost all her life in books, dreaming of having the kind of adventures the heroines she reads about do—until she is forced to travel from New York to London when her Aunt dies, to her brother. She is left in the hands of only a pair of mysterious—and sinister—women called the Dark Sisters, who seem to have been 'hired' by him. The Shadowhunters of the London Institute may be Tessa's only hope of finding Nate, but their mysterious world of demons and and her newfound talent holds many dangers for her—especially when she realizes she might be more a part of it than she'd thought. Theresa “Tessa” Gray is described as tough, gorgeous, and clever. Tessa is a shape-shifter, which means, if you give her any item, then she can transform into that person (which is very painful for Tessa), and the person could also speak through her. She finds herself trapped within the queer world of the Nephilim, with no family, no knowledge of where she really comes from, and no idea of what to do. She’s a strong, passionate character, who finds solace in books and poetry. She soon befriends the Shadowhunters, and is stuck within a love triangle with two remarkable young lads: William Herondale and James Carstairs. Even through all the self-harm, the discovery of things that no one would like to know, and her conflictive love between the two boys, she remains strong and true to herself. — Shelfari ✥ 'Will Herondale: Will was the son of Edmund Herondale, a former Shadowhunter, and Linette Owens, the mundane whom Edmund left his Shadowhunting life behind for. As dictated by the Nephilim Law, Will and his sisters, Ella and Cecily, being Nephilim, were still welcome to becoming Shadowhunters. Will refused being raised to believe that Shadowhunters were not good people and that the lives they led were dangerous and monstrous. Will was going over his father's old things when he found the Pyxis that held the Greater Demon Marbas and opened it, unwittingly unleashing the demon. The demon then went on to attack him, and Will was protected by his older sister, Ella, who was subsequently poisoned by the demon. Will joined the Shadowhunters after this incident at age 12 (to say why would be a spoiler). ~ Shadowhunters' Wiki Seventeen-year-old Will drinks, gambles, and enjoys the company of ladies of questionable virtue—at least, as much as he enjoys anything. Will hates everyone and everything, with the possible exception of Jem, and even that's in some doubt. Charlotte despairs of keeping him alive past the age of nineteen. When he finds himself oddly drawn to Tessa, his friends begin to hope that the Downworlder girl will prove Will's unlikely salvation—but as Tessa grows closer to the bleak secret that makes his life a prison, danger threatens to destroy them both if she ever finds out the truth. — Shelfari ✥ '''Jem Carstairs: Jem was born in Shanghai, China, to his British father, Jonah Carstairs, and Chinese mother, Ke Wen Yu. He was raised at the Shanghai Institute, run by his parents. He lived there until he was twelve, when the Greater Demon Yanluo, in retaliation for the destruction of his nest, killed his parents and tortured him by poisoning him with yin fen. Jem was in and out of consciousness and had become delirious, and by the time the Shanghai Enclave came to investigate, his parents were dead and he was already addicted to the drug. Jem was rescued, though his dependence on the drug could not be cured. While Jem needed the drug for continued survival, regular doses of it was also deadly, so it became known since then that Jem would not live long. When Will, in an attempt to dissuade Jem from befriending him, teased him about looking weak and close to death, Jem told him about his short lifeline. Jem then told him not to pity him and instead allow him to train with him and Will agreed. Jem was the only one in the Institute to ever get through Will, who thought the curse he had on him would not matter with Jem as he was already dying. Almost a year after they met, Will asked Jem to become his parabatai. When they were both fourteen, they underwent the parabatai ceremony and have been inseparable since. ~ Shadowhunter wiki Frail and silver-haired, Jem seems an unlikely demon-killer, but his skills and swift intelligence make him a formidable foe. He finds a kindred spirit in Tessa as both of them feel they are torn between two worlds, neither belonging completely to one or to the other. As Jem's affection for her grows, will Will have to hurt the only person in his life he's ever seemed to care about? — Shelfari Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart Resources: *Mortal Instruments Character Guide | Wicked Scribes *The Infernal Devices Series *The Infernal Devices characters - The Shadowhunters' Wiki To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Cassandra Clare * Website: Cassandra Clare * Genres:: Young Adult Urban Fantasy Bio: Cassandra Clare was born overseas and spent her early years traveling around the world with her family and several trunks of fantasy books. Cassandra worked for several years as an entertainment journalist for the Hollywood Reporter before turning her attention to fiction. She is the author of City of Bones, the first book in the Mortal Instruments trilogy and a New York Times bestseller. Cassandra lives with her fiance and their two cats in Massachusetts. ~ Goodreads | Cassandra Clare Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Cliff Nielsen ~ Official website: CLIFF NIELSEN: Sci-fi and Fantasy Illustrator 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrators: :# Clockwork Angel (2009) — Jennifer Ehle (Narrator) :# Clockwork Prince (2011) — Heather Lind and Ed Westwick :# Clockwork Princess (2013) — Daniel Sharman — Source: TMI Source, and Clockwork Princess | Audible.com * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Simon & Schuster, Margaret K. McElderry * Author Page: Cassandra Clare | Official Publisher Page | Simon & Schuster * Book Page: The Infernal Devices | Book by Cassandra Clare - Simon & Schuster * Bk-1: Hardcover, First Edition, 479 pages, Aug 31-2010—ISBN-1416975861 * Bk2: Hardcover, First Edition, 502 pages, Dec 6-2011—ISBN-1416975888 * Bk3: Hardcover, First Edition, 570 pages, Mar 19-2013—ISBN13 9781416975908 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Clockwork Angel (2009): "Magic is dangerous—but love is more dangerous still." When 16-year-old Tessa Gray crosses the ocean to find her brother, her destination is England, the time is the reign of Queen Victoria, and something terrifying is waiting for her in London's Downworld, where vampires, warlocks and other supernatural folk stalk the gaslit streets. Only the Shadowhunters, warriors dedicated to ridding the world of demons, keep order amidst the chaos. Kidnapped by the mysterious Dark Sisters, members of a secret organization called The Pandemonium Club, Tessa soon learns that she herself is a Downworlder with a rare ability: the power to transform, at will, into another person. What's more, the Magister, the shadowy figure who runs the Club, will stop at nothing to claim Tessa's power for his own. Friendless and hunted, Tessa takes refuge with the Shadowhunters of the London Institute, who swear to find her brother if she will use her power to help them. She soon finds herself fascinated by—and torn between—two best friends: James, whose fragile beauty hides a deadly secret, and blue-eyed Will, whose caustic wit and volatile moods keep everyone in his life at arm's length...everyone, that is, but Tessa. As their search draws them deep into the heart of an arcane plot that threatens to destroy the Shadowhunters, Tessa realizes that she may need to choose between saving her brother and helping her new friends save the world...and that love may be the most dangerous magic of all." — back cover ~ Infernal Devices - Television Tropes & Idioms ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Clockwork Prince (2011): In the magical underworld of Victorian London, Tessa Gray has at last found safety with the Shadowhunters. But that safety proves fleeting when rogue forces in the Clave plot to see her protector, Charlotte, replaced as head of the Institute. If Charlotte loses her position, Tessa will be out on the street—and easy prey for the mysterious Magister, who wants to use Tessa’s powers for his own dark ends. With the help of the handsome, self-destructive Will and the fiercely devoted Jem, Tessa discovers that the Magister’s war on the Shadowhunters is deeply personal. He blames them for a long-ago tragedy that shattered his life. To unravel the secrets of the past, the trio journeys from mist-shrouded Yorkshire to a manor house that holds untold horrors, from the slums of London to an enchanted ballroom where Tessa discovers that the truth of her parentage is more sinister than she had imagined. When they encounter a clockwork demon bearing a warning for Will, they realize that the Magister himself knows their every move—and that one of their own has betrayed them. Tessa finds her heart drawn more and more to Jem, but her longing for Will, despite his dark moods, continues to unsettle her. But something is changing in Will—the wall he has built around himself is crumbling. Could finding the Magister free Will from his secrets and give Tessa the answers about who she is and what she was born to do? As their dangerous search for the Magister and the truth leads the friends into peril, Tessa learns that when love and lies are mixed, they can corrupt even the purest heart. ~ Clockwork Prince (The Infernal Devices, #2) by Cassandra Clare ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Clockwork Princess (2013), Final book: Tessa Gray should be happy—aren't all brides happy? Yet as she prepares for her wedding, a net of shadows begins to tighten around the Shadowhunters of the London Institute. A new demon appears, one linked by blood and secrecy to Mortmain, the man who plans to use his army of pitiless automatons, the Infernal Devices, to destroy the Shadowhunters. Mortmain needs only one last item to complete his plan. He needs Tessa. And Jem and Will, the boys who lay equal claim to Tessa's heart, will do anything to save her. ~ Clockwork Princess (The Infernal Devices, #3) by Cassandra Clare First Sentences # Clockwork Angel — The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts. # Clockwork Prince '''— The fog was thick, muffling sound and sight. # '''Clockwork Princess — "December is a fortuitous time for a marriage," said the seamstress, speaking around her mouthful of pins with the ease of years of practice. ~ Source: Shelfari Quotes *The Infernal Devices Quotes *Cassandra Clare Quotes (Author of City of Bones) ~ Goodreads **Clockwork Angel #1 Quotes by Cassandra Clare **Clockwork Prince #2 Quotes by Cassandra Clare **Clockwork Princess #3 Quotes by Cassandra Clare *The Infernal Devices Series — list of quotes on each page Awards Trivia Lists: *Lists That Contain Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices, #1) by Cassandra Clare *Lists That Contain Clockwork Prince (The Infernal Devices, #2) by Cassandra Clare *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Clockwork Princess (The Infernal Devices, #3) by Cassandra Clare Read Alikes (similar elements) * Mortal Instruments, The * Dark Artifices * Cinder Spires Trilogy * Age of Steam series * Broken Destiny series * Twilight Series * Parasol Protectorate series * Custard Protocol series * Curse Workers series by Holly Black * Dark Angels series * Fallen series * Guild Hunter series * Dark Ink Chronicles * Matthew Swift series * Magicals Anonymous series * Kara Gillian series * St. Croix Chronicles * Vampire Empire series * Allie Beckstrom series * Elemental Assassin series See Category links at bottom of page TOC *Thames River Song * Prologue # The Dark House # Hell is Cold # The Institute # We Are Shadows # The Shadowhunter's Codex # Strange Earth # The Clockwork Girl # Camille # The Enclave # Pale Kings and Princes # Few Are Angels # Blood and Water # Something Dark # Blackfriars Bridge # Foreign Mud # The Binding Spell # Call the Darkness Down # Thirty Pieces of Silver # Boadicea # Awful Wonder *Epilogue Notes ✥ a trilogy of prequels to the Mortal Instruments series, called The Infernal Devices. It is set in London and deals with characters related to those in the Mortal Instruments books; the first volume, The Clockwork Angel, will be released September 7, 2010. The fourth Mortal Instruments book, City of Fallen Angels, will be released March 11, 2011. (It is recommended that you read The Clockwork Angel before starting CoFA, as some of the characters from Clockwork show up in it, but it’s not required.) ~ Maryse's Book Blog See Also * Mortal Instruments, The * Cassandra Clare * Dark Artifices * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *The Infernal Devices | Cassandra Clare *Shadowhunters World :The Infernal Devices :Books *Goodreads | The Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare *Cassandra Clare - FF * Infernal Devices - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb — and: Mortal Instruments Universe - isfdb * The Infernal Devices Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare ~ Fictfact * The Infernal Devices | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Cassandra Clare - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Cassandra Clare - Infernal Devices Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Online: * Clockwork Angel — weebly.pdf Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *The Infernal Devices | Wicked Scribes *The Infernal Devices - Wikipedia *The Books | TMI Source *Cassandra Clare | Teenreads World, Characters, etc: *Mortal Instruments Character Guide | *The Infernal Devices - The Shadowhunters' Wiki * The Infernal Devices Series~ Shelfari — Characters, etc. *The Infernal Devices - Wikipedia — character list *The Infernal Devices (Literature) - TV Tropes *Shadowhunters World :The Infernal Devices :Home Trailers: *▶ Watch the Clockwork Angel Trailer - YouTube *▶ CLOCKWORK PRINCE TRAILER - YouTube *▶ CLOCKWORK PRINCESS trailer - YouTube *Others: *▶ Clockwork Angel; - YouTube *▶ Will & Tessa & Jem :: Stardust [The Infernal Devices - YouTube] Reviews: *Early Review: Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare | All Things Urban Fantasy *▶ The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare [Trilogy Book Review - YouTube] *The Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare - review | The Guardian ~ whole series *'Clockwork Prince: The Infernal Devices, Book Two': Review - latimes *Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices, Book One) | Rated Reads *Sarah's Reviews: Series Review: The Infernal Devices, By Cassandra Clare *Series Review: The Infernal Devices | Mission Viejo Library Teen Voice 1–Clockwork Angel: *Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare - review | Children's books | The Guardian *Review: Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices #1) by Cassandra Clare | The Lit Bitch *Review: Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare (The Infernal Devices) - yabookprincess *Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices #1) by Cassandra Clare -Katie's Book Blog *CLOCKWORK ANGEL #1 by Cassandra Clare | Kirkus *Fantasy's Ink: Manga Review: The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Angel *Review: Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices #1) | Vampire Book Club *Review - The Infernal Devices: "Clockwork Angel" | The Messy Owl *Book Review: Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare (The Infernal Devices, Book 1) | Tor.com *Review: Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare | Cuddlebuggery Book Blog 2–Clockwork Prince *Early Review: Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare | All Things Urban Fantasy *Clockwork Prince #2: The Infernal Devices, Book Two | Teenreads *Clockwork Prince by Cassandra Clare Book Review *CLOCKWORK PRINCE #2 by Cassandra Clare | Kirkus *Clockwork Princess: Infernal Devices, Book Three | Teenreads *Review: Infernal Devices - # 2: 'Clockwork Prince' | The Young Folks *StorySnoops Children's Book Reviews | Clockwork Prince (#2) | Cassandra Clare 3–Clockwork Princess *Review 5 bats: Clockwork Princess (Infernal Devices #3) | All Things Urban Fantasy *CLOCKWORK PRINCESS #3 by Cassandra Clare | Kirkus *Review: “Clockwork Princess” by Cassandra Clare | Knite Writes *Book review: Cassandra Clare’s “Clockwork Princess” | RonReads *The Nocturnal Library: Review: Clockwork Princess (The Infernal Devices, #3) Video reviews: *▶ The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare [Trilogy Book Review - YouTube Interviews: * Other: *[http://www.yenpress.com/the-infernal-devices/ The Infernal Devices: Manga story by Cassandra Clare, art by HyeKyung Baek | Yen Press] *[http://www.pagetopremiere.com/2013/04/update-on-the-infernal-devices-clockwork-angel-film/ Page to Premiere | ‘The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Angel’ movie - on the search for a director] *The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Angel - IMDb Author: *Cassandra Clare | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles *Cassandra Clare | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles *Goodreads | Cassandra Clare (Author of City of Bones) *‎wickedscribecassandraclare.wordpress.com Community: *Cassandra Clare's Blog *Cassandra Clare *Cassandra Clare (cassieclare) on Twitter *Infernal Devices (infernaldevices) | Twitter *The Infernal Devices on Pinterest *The Infernal Devices on Pinterest | 33 Pins TMI Fan Sites: *TMI Source | Your ultimate Shadowhunter source *Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare FanFiction Archive | FanFiction *Shadowhunters World *Fangirlish | The Mortal Instruments *The Infernal Devices ~ Tumblr *The Infernal Devices Trilogy ~ Tumblr *243 Free The Infernal Devices music playlists | 8tracks internet radio *Quote Book: The Infernal Devices Poetry *Which character from the Infernal Devices are you? Gallery of Book Covers Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices #1)-2010 .jpg|1. Clockwork Angel (2010—Infernal Devices, The) by Cassandra Clare—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-one-clockwork-angel/ Clockwork Prince (The Infernal Devices #2)-2011.jpg|2. Clockwork Prince (2011—Infernal Devices, The) by Cassandra Clare—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-two-clockwork-prince/ Clockwork Princess (The Infernal Devices #3)-2013.jpg|3. Clockwork Princess (2013—Infernal Devices, The) by Cassandra Clare—Art: Cliff Nielsen|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-three-clockwork-princess/ Category:Nephilim Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Changelings Category:Magic Sword Category:Magic Weapons Category:Automatons, robots, etc‎ Category:Ouroboros Category:Animated Mechanicals Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Super Animals Category:Magical Objects Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Warlocks Category:Steampunk Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Young Adult Category:New Adult Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Historical UF Category:Magic Users Category:Completed Series Category:Companion Series Category:Hybrids